Apocalypse Now
by Mooseman667
Summary: Firstly, the rating will change. Secondly this is based on X-Men. I happen to like X-Men. I am no less of a person because of this gives evils to people who might offend the author. Please Review as it is my very first story. Ta
1. A Storm Has Hit The Mansion

Apocalypse Now

He strode towards the front door, gravel crunching beneath his feet. The Mansion's security systems lay in tatters back down the path, sparking like the Roman Candles he loved so dearly. He loved everything about bonfire night, and if he had checked his watch, that still hadn't been adjusted to the new time zone, he would have realised he was missing it. A moment of nostalgia surfaced, leaving him with a slight homesickness that he hadn't felt in years. He hadn't ever felt guilty about leaving home before, so why now? Maybe it was the relationship he had left behind. With a tear in his eye, he pressed the front doorbell. No one answered. He tried again. The doorbell was probably on the same circuit as the security systems, he realised, meaning that they were dysfunctional as a full lock-down was in progress. Either that or the people inside were waiting for him to bust through. Eager not to disappoint, Dante took a step back. With a swift kick at the antique hinges, the door came down with a thud. Dante walked onto the flattened door with boots that clicked as he strode across the beautiful panelling of the Georgian Era.

"Knock, knock!"

A young man of about twenty was preparing to launch himself at the would-be intruder.

"Cannonball, you do know that if you have a cold, your powers are liable to in-predictability," said Dante, slyly, turning his head as he spoke. The evening light issued through the now open front door, glistening against his shoulder length chestnut brown hair.

"Huh?" Came the confused response.

"He means that if you sneeze you will go bouncing around the room like a hyperactive chipmunk, and we will all go into fits of hysterics." Said Bobby, trying to be helpful. Dante walked forward three more steps before being confronted by a man named Wolverine, who had adamantium in his bones and an angered expression on his fevered brow. Braver men than Dante had shied away from a fight with the man who could heal at four times the natural rate. Fortunately, Dante knew his limits.

"Move out of my way," said Dante, coldly.

"Make me," smirked the six-foot homme de guerre. Stretching his head so he could get eye to eye with him, Dante smiled back, saying,

"Anything you say." With a twist of a taut arm, Wolverine was flying head first towards a brick wall.

"What did you do to Logan?" Screamed a pretty girl with a southern accent. She started pounding her way across the hallway to the scene of the crime. Her boyfriend, Bobby, pulled her back, saying,

"You know he'll be fine, so what's the problem? If you go up against him, judging by the state Logan's in, you'll end up in a much worse state." This sparked a whispered argument between the two lovebirds. Shaking his head, Dante moved on, his goal still within his sight. He was two feet away from the door that he had been meaning to go through for the past three years, when,

"Dante, how long as it been?"

"Too long Aurora," he said, smilingly addressing the stunning black woman with the snow-white hair as she came strolling down the stairs, "but as it is, I have important business with Professor Xavier."

"Time for another family reunion, eh?" she said, jokingly.

"Ha, ha. Very witty. Uncle or not, this has nothing to do with family bonds."

"Guess I'll find out later then. Have fun." With that she wandered over to Logan, and helped him out of the wall.

Finally, he was up against the door that signalled the end of a year's journey. Beyond it sat a man who was powerful in a way that hadn't been seen for over a hundred years. Although they were family, the two men hadn't come face to face before, and so only knew each other by photos that had been taken five, ten or even fifteen years past. An eternity passed as Dante took a deep breath and slammed the double doors open.

Ok, this is my first story so PLEASE REVIEW!!! If there are any spelling errors, let me know and I'll change them. I don't own any of the character or concepts, I am just borrowing them!

Ta.

Monsieur Le Author.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Ties

The double doors leading into Professor Xavier's office slammed on their hinges, spraying shards of mahogany across the expensive carpet.

"Didn't you ever learn to knock?" asked the bald, disabled man who sat in a chrome wheelchair behind a Chippendale desk. His face told the world that he was angry, but his eyes told a different story.

"Guess you never taught me manners." Dante decided to play along. The audience? A young mutant only three years older than Dante himself. His name was Scott, an orphan who has a mixed up past of fostering and adoption. Throw in a long lost brother or two, and you have a classic soap opera. Silently, he pulled out a pair of semi-automatic, 9mm pistols. He turned around a pointed his left pistol at the head and the right pistol at the heart of the seated Cyclops.

"You like them?" he asked the petrified teen, indicating the guns in his hands, "they were a present from my sister. You know? Felicity?" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Xavier about to interrupt the proceedings. Dante could sense his anxiety and his objection. So, Dante moved his hands away from the boys pulsating heart and head. He put the guns he loved so dearly, back into their holsters.

"But of course, she wouldn't want me to be getting all upset over the ex-love of her life now, would she?" Pause, before a look into scared puppy dog eyes, with those chocolate brown eyes of his, "So run along. Now." With that, Scott stood up, straight backed and proud and said,

"I don't run. I walk." His eyes flicked up and down Dante's sixteen-year-old body. His fog grey stare stopped for a moment at Dante's balls. They flickered back towards Dante's head. Smiling, he walked towards the chaos in the hallway, closing the doors behind him.

"So what are you doing in America Dante?" asked Xavier, looking up from the bundle of important looking letters on his desk.

"There is trouble brewing," said Dante, sitting down in the vacant chair opposite his Uncle.

"Apocalypse," replied Xavier. He did that quite a lot, replying to the question in someone's head, not the question they had asked. It made life rather difficult, but never mind. Life goes on. Or in some cases, not.

"So I am not the only one noticing the signs then. You know, the meteor shower, the Northern Lights above the Pacific Ocean, not to mention the disappearance of the relics that hold the key to…"

"What signs, I just read that Apocalypse was coming," smiled the Professor. Dante laughed. Well, it was more of a snort really, not much like a laugh at all. Dante smiled in himself as he realised that Uncle X, was probing his mind. Dante could sense it happening. He wasn't stupid after all.

"Anyway, that's what I came here to tell you. The world is going to end," said Dante in a depressed tone, as he started standing up, "Oh, and that the person doing the 'unlocking' of Apocalypse's tomb? Your friend, Magnus?"

"Magneto."

"Right. Well, he's being controlled by Apocalypse who is using Magneto as a way for reviving old bonds. Gathering the armies of hell, as it were." Pausing to see if there was any reaction on his Uncle's face, Dante did a quick mind probe with his own psychic powers. Not only was he telekinetic, but telepathic as well. Psychotic, his mother used to call him, before she was killed in a road accident. Families are rather hard to forget. "So I'll leave the battle plans to you, shall I? I know you'd rather I sat in a corner, out of your way."

"Glad to see your mental powers are progressing, Elemental." His mind was back on the letters on his desk.

"Fine then," there was still no reaction on his Uncle's face. No sign at all that he cared for the wellbeing of his nephew. No, "How are you?" or "How's England?" Disappointed, he made to leave, but as he opened the door to the outside world of noise and questions, Xavier asked,

"Do you want to train the students in their mutant abilities? I will be tied up with sorting out the armies and so forth." Dante couldn't see it, but he knew Xavier was smiling.

"Ok. I will. I'll put my stuff in the guest room. I know where it is, after all. Aurora told me before she went to sort out Logan."

"Lier," muttered Xavier as Dante stepped off the office carpet and onto the hallway rug, giving Storm a hearty wink in the process. He then snatched the bag that Bobby was holding, a black rucksack with all of his needed possessions, and walked up the carpeted stairs, leaving a crowd of confused and bewildered people behind.

--------------------------fin-----------------------------------------------------

Ok, chapter 2. Thanks for your reviews. Anyone reading this without submitting a review will get bad karma (i have some connections with the person who deals with this stuff). Thank you for reading.


	3. Absolution

The day after Dante had arrived, Professor Xavier had gathered everyone on the hallway stairs for a special announcement. Everyone sat on the heavily carpeted stairs, looking down on the tall wheelchair-bound man, talking about honesty and sincerity, flanked by Storm and Wolverine. Dante hung back, as he knew that the meeting was solely about him. He thought about trying to warn his Uncle that he was making a fool out of himself, but he didn't have the heart to interrupt him.

"Look if he is going to try and tell us that there is a new kid, he could at least be direct," muttered Boom Boom to Kitty.

"Tell me about it. This has gone on long enough," decided Shadowcat. Kitty Morris had the ability to faze through solid matter, making her highly useful for theft. She started to faze through the pine stairs, when Charles Xavier, finally got to the point.

"… And so, it is with great pleasure that I introduce, Elemental," indicating Dante, who stepped out, smiled a toothless smile, did a nervous wave, and continued looking at the floor.

"He will be taking over from me as one of your teachers. Dante, is adept at controlling mutant abilities, after seeing most of the world's mutants, and their powers. He is much more qualified than me to teach you how to control yours. If you wish to learn more about his powers, ask him. I don't want to go into details, and yes Magma, he is my Nephew." Magma blushed a deep scarlet and looked away from Dante's face.

Ten minutes later, the meeting was over, and Dante made his way to the kitchen, to get a drink. Bobby followed him as the rest of the mutants went back to their basketball games, colouring books and computer games.

"So, erm, what are your 'mutant abilities'." Questioned Bobby.

"I can create and control the Greek elements," replied Dante, looking up from his pink cherry-ade.

"Greek elements?"

"You know, fire, water, wind and earth. They are what the Ancient Greeks thought of as the elements of nature. I can control them in much the same way that Pyro can. I just don't need a zippo to do it." Dante returned his gaze to the drink in his hand.

"Then why carry a lighter?"

"Why do you think?" smiled Dante.

"But doesn't smoking kill you…?"

"To a normal person, it would," interrupted Dante, " but for me, smoke does little more than Carbon Dioxide does to you. I do it more for the enjoyment more than anything."

"Carbon Dioxide?" replied Bobby, confusedly. HE thought about it for a minute. "Got a girlfriend?" enquired Bobby, as he pulled open the frosted drink's compartment of the towering fridge.

"There is someone I was involved with, but they are back in England. And I don't want to talk about it," said Dante. Bobby's mouth opened and closed again, in the same way a goldfish would. With the game of twenty questions over, he departed from the room and narrowly missed Logan walking in.

"What, you want to talk to me as well?" laughed Dante as he pulled up a stool at the tiled breakfast bar. Complete with bowl of fruit.

"What makes you think that?" replied Logan, as he plucked a banana from the bowl and sat opposite Dante. Dante sat there as he watched Logan peeling the bright yellow banana.

"Fine then, I'm going out," said Dante as he finished his drink. Logan started putting the banana in his mouth. Head first. Dante put the glass he had been using, in the chrome dishwasher, and strode out of the sparkling kitchen. Logan bit down on his banana as Dante stopped, stared and continued on the way to his _chambre_. Half way up the stairs, he met Aurora, who asked him whether or not he was going into the local town.

"Yeah, I am. I feel suffocated here, so I'm going to find the local lake, and scare some fish."

"You want a ride?"

"Actually I was going to ask Scott if I could borrow his sports car."

"I wouldn't bother if I were you," said Storm, making her way down the stairs as she talked, "he hasn't ever lent his car out to anyone. Ever. And since you're new, you haven't got a chance. Good luck anyway."

"Fine. I'll have a go anyway," he shouted after her, "but if he doesn't, can I have a ride?" She turned towards to him. She smiled a shiny, bright toothed smile and said, "No." Dante sighed and continued up the stairs. He wandered down the corridor and stopped at a door with a violent red aura around it. Bright white light shone from around the sky blue painted door. Dante went to touch the doorknob, when he started to hear music coming from inside the room…

__

Sing for absolution, I will be singing…

The music echoed round the dusty corridor. He grasped the doorknob firmly in his right hand and twisted. The door was flung open and inside was a 19-year old reading a collection of magazines through red tinted glasses, the kind a dyslexic would wear. He looked up from the print and picture to see a tall Hispano at his door. His shoulder length dark brown hair fell over a leather jacket that screamed rebel. His pale blue shirt showing half a crescent moon and the words, 'In the dark', with his scarlet and ebony necklace, swinging over it at his throat. A bronze belt held up a pair of black Levi's, with a buckle made from black gold. His midnight Doc. Martins laced at his feet, making him three inches taller than normal. His earth-brown eyes settled on the teen reading the magazine.

"Can I borrow your car?" asked Dante as he lent on the doorframe.

"What for?"

"To run over bunny rabbits," shot Dante.

"Then yes." A smile crept to the lips of the seated teen. The first smile since the death of his beloved. A flash of silver as a set of keys with a red owl key ring landed in Dante's creased palm.

"It's the blue Lamborghini in the garage. Don't get it muddy, or there will be hell to pay."

"Got it, no mud," smiled Dante, "and thanks. Aurora said you never loan your car."

"What?" shouted Scott, "I lent it to her last week!" the disheartened youth marched out of the room, leaving Dante to peruse his magazine collection. Dante got closer to the pile of magazines. Red porches and golden Jaguars leapt out at him as he turned the magazines into another pile. The last magazine in the stack was different, however. There was an image of a man in just his Y-Fronts, being shaved by a semi-naked woman. The title of the magazine said 'Attitude'. Dante flicked through to see pictures of naked men come roaring at him. He closed the magazine, returned order to the stack, and walked out of the room, slamming the light door behind him. The CD player had changed track and the words

__

Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly…

He listened at the door as

__

But I won't give you up, I won't let you down

He moved closer to the door.

__

But the moment never comes.

-------------------fin-------------------------------------------------

Ok. Songs are – Absolution, and, Endlessly. Both by Muse and on the album Absolution. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and who waited for this chapter. One of my friends told me this story, is really good. Considering she is one of the best authors I know (FreakLikeMe. Her stories are great!!!), I felt kind of embarrassed. There is also another author's work I would like you to read. Black Tinged With Pink's story is really good because of the subject matter involved. At least it made me think. Ok. Done. Review this story or hellish fury will rain upon your miserable sex life. Toodles.


End file.
